What Happened?
by SilentStoryTeller
Summary: Jaden has secrets that he desperatly wants to keep to himslef, but how long can he keep it inside....
1. Chapter 1 New Students

_**What Happened?**_

_Ch.1 - New Students_

It was just a normal day hear at duel academy and as usuall jaden is being his usuall cocky self, hes been here for two years now...yet it seems like forever.

Always with that dopy expression on his face and that overly happy smile of his, after he took down Sartorious in that last duel we thought that everything would go back to normal and STAY back to normal. But, as the world would have it there have been many new students arriving here at duel academy, just when I thought things couldn't get much wierder.

* * *

"Alexis didnt you hear, most of the new students coming here are all being tranfered into Obelisk blue already!" said Jasmine

"Yeah and most of the boys are like total hotties!! said Mindy (blushing)

"Do you think this might be the time for you to find yourself a boyfriend...?" the girls asked playfully

"Oh come one girls you know I don't need a boyfriend right now..." said alexis with alittle annoyed tone

"Is that because you like...Jaden..? said Mindy (trying 2 get alexis to blush)

"YOU KNOW THATS NOT THE CASE SO PUT A SOCK IN IT MINDY" said Alexis completly red from shouting

(footsteps) "Thats because Alexis doesn't need a boyfriend with me around" said Chazz

"Im her perfect match...(daydreaming)..."

(SLAM) "Get over yourself Chazz!!!!!" the girls said making chazz go flying into wall knocking him practically unconcious (Alexis why don't you love me?!) Chazz said to himself inspite of almost being unconcious

"Lets just go see how good these new students are"

"...sigh fine" Mindy and Jasmine said in unison

* * *

Sure enough Jaden is there already challenging every new student he can...

"...and thats game, oh and welcome to duel academy" he said with his classic goofy look

That is untill Dr. Crowler started heading over secretly scowling at Jaden for beating the new Obelisk Students

"Ok students thats enough dueling, its time for your orientation...everyone come with me" Crowler said as he walked off with the group

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Im looking for my little brother Jaden...is that a problem" he said with a smirk

"Then why has everyone that you've dueled been knocked COMPLETLELY unconcious!!!!"

"WELL!!"

"...they were in the way, and im starting to think you are to..."

"Wait...what are you doing...sto...p"

"Lets pop in and see how little J is doing"..."heheheh...hahahah" he said with a soft tone


	2. Chapter 2 A new Mission

_Ch.2 - A new Mission_

"Allright class, you have all been selected to become a part of the illustrious Duel Academy, you are all top skilled duelist come here to sharpen all your skills I -"

"Sorry for the interuption, but Jaden yuki please come to my office immediatly"

"...hmm i wonder what he could want with me" Jaden said

"Owell might as well find out"

(Jaden started running towards chancellor Shepererd's office)

* * *

"You wanted to see me... -...WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"Jaden, come here"

"Whats going on your hurt"

"Oh it's nothing I need to talk to you"

"...your brother has come to duel academy"

...hearing this Jaden came into a state of shock... "How, how can he be here, especially here of all places?!"

"JADEN!" (Jaden came back to)

"He has come hear in search of you...I dont know why, but im asking you if you have any idea why he's here?"

...Jaden stayed silent..."I know why here's is here..." "THEN TELL ME WH-" "ILL HANDLE IT" JADEN SHOUTED...Shepered just sat in shock at the sudden outburst

"Chancellor...don't worry about it, he is my bussiness..." Jaden said while walking out

"...find.. I'm trusting you Jaden"

* * *

(back at the Slifer Dorms)

(Jaden walked inside)

"Hey J, what did chancellor need you f-" "NOTHING!!!" Jaden shouted

"Gzz Jaden, you didn't have to yell at Syrus like that" Chazz said sarcasticly

"Yeah J, I just wanted to help" Syrus said

"Well I don't need it right now"...Jaden then walked out for freash air

"Why is he here, why now...why does he need to see me, this can't be good..."

"I wonder why Jaden is so tense...?" Syrus said filled with worry

"Maybe that Slacker is finally getting kicked out of DA" Chazz said with hope in his eyes

"NEVER, NEVER NEVER NEVER" Syrus screamed while throwing pillows at Chazz's head

"OK OK, I was just kidding...gzz"

* * *

(at the girls dorm)

"hmm I wonder why Jaden was called down" said Mindy

"Yeah normally it's for saving the world from somthing" said Jasmine

"...yeah it is kinda odd, lets go see Jaden and find out" said Alexis

(girls headed over to Jaden's dorm)

Hey, Syrus Chazz Jaden you guys in?

"Oh yes my Alexis" as Chazz dashed for the door only for it to be opened in his face (A/N - OW)

"Do you guys know why Jaden was called to Shepered's office?"

"No, Jaden wouldn't tell us" Syrus said sadly

"What really, why would he not tell you guys" asked Alexis

"Yeah the slacker yelled at poor syrus here" said Chazz still on the ground from the door impact

"Maybe he's having girl problems" Mindy said jokingly

"sigh I don't think so" -Alexis

"Do you always think its relationships Mindy" -Jasmine

"...ummmmmm, maybe" -Mindy

"...ANYWAY, do you know where he might have gone Sy?" -Alexis

"Nope sorry no clue"

"hmmmm, I think i might have an idea you just wait here" -Alexis

"OF COURSE I WILL MY BEAUTIFUL ALEXIS" said chazz flying toward her

...she quickly sidesteped and Chazz flew into Sy with his eyes closed thinking its alexis

"Oh, Alexis, I knew you loved me..."

"Ummm, I don't think so"

...Chazz opened his eyes "...huh..."

"AHHHH, I WAS HOLDING SYRUS???!?!?!?!!"

(Slap) Shutup Chazz said Alexis (OW that hurt) Chazz said weakly

"I'm going to find Jaden, you all wait here" -Alexis

(giggles) "Whats so funny" said Sy

Jaden and Alexis are going to be all alone somewhere, sigh isn't it romantic" -Mindy

* * *

"HA, I knew i would find you here" said Alexis

...Jaden doesn't say anything

"...Jaden whats wrong?"

(Alexis walks up to Jaden)


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Secret?

_Ch.3 - Hidden Secret?_

"...Jaden what's wrong?"

(Alexis walkes up to Jaden)

putting on a fake smile "Nothing's wrong Lex..."

"Your joking, you think I would fall for that?"

"Now will you tell me whats wrong?"

"I told you NOTHING is wrong" said Jaden in a slightly ticked off tone

"Well now I know somthing is wrong...What did chancellor need?"

-"No good reason..."

(Alexis turned around to start to give Jaden a good long speach)

"Come on we are your friends you can trust us..." (She turned her head slightly ready to see a smile, but she turned to find Jaden gone)

* * *

(Jaden had sneaked away, he didn't want to tell his friends anything. He knew that Alexis wouldn't be very happy now that he just walked away from her)

Jadens Thoughts

"What should I do?"..."Should I go looking for him myself...or should I tell me friends to try and deal with it together?"...

"No, I remember what happened last time..."

Flashback a young girl's scream is heard..."No, wait, STOP!" End Flashback

(Jaden couldn't take the screaming in his mind, it was driving him mad so he had to sit under a tree and try to calm down)

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder how he'll feel to see his dear brother again..."

"I should see if he's ready...Go ahead and see if you can find who we are looking for.."

"YES SIR!"

"What are you doing, we need him for the ritual..." said a ghostly voice

"Don't worry, I don't believe Jaden will lose after all...he's MY brother.

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, THAT MORAN LEFT!!!!!"

sigh"He must really need help, so why won't he tell us whats wrong?"

(Alexis started heading back to the dorm)

"...so your Alexis, am I right" Alexis was then in shock hearing a voice so suddenly, "Jaden...?"

"No, but you could say we're pretty close, I'm here to challenge you to a duel..." he said with a sarcastic laugh

"...sorry i'm not dueling right now, I have some problems to deal with.."

"Oh come on it won't take long, how about if you win i'll...tell you whats wrong with Jaden" She stood still, he knew that he poked her interest"

"...how do you know about Jaden?"

"Your just going to have to trust me.."

"FINE, DUEL!!!!!"

* * *

Jaden was still by the tree when somone found him

"Jaden, I CHALLENGE YOU" the man was in ALL black and Jaden instantly knew that he was connected with his problem

"FINE, but if I will U HAVE to tell me where HE is...GOT IT"

"I agree, lets duel

**??? - 4000 Jaden - 4000**

I start with Clayman in defence mode and set two cards face down

IS THAT ALL, ok then...I play Tribute to the doom...now I discard one usless card and destroy your clayman, next I play Premature Burial

(??? - 3200)

...to summon my Skilled Dark Magician from my Graveyard, Now I sacrifice him for Dark Magician Girl, and play Sages Stone to summon a Dark Magician from my deck, DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK...

NOT SO FAST, I activate a trap, A hero Emerges...now take your pick...The left card, perfect you just summoned my Bladedge

...I end my turn

**??? - 3200 Jaden - 4000**

DRAW!!, I Activate Pot of Greed...I get two more cards...time to end this, I SUMMON WINGED KURIBOH, and then activate my other face down, TRANSENDANT WINGS

...I discard my remaining cards to summon WINGED KURIBOH LVL 10...I now sacrifice him to desrtoy your two Monsters, and you lose LPS equall to their combined attack points...

**??? - 0000 Jaden - 4000**

"No, it's over...I failed"

(Jaden walked over)

"NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS"

"I, I DON'T KNO...HE SAID HE HAD TO FIND SOMONE"

"WHO!!?" "I DON'T KNO!!!!"

Jaden just sighed and walked away while the man vanished

* * *

"...game over..."

Alexis just feel to her needs in shock of how quick he won

"This was fun but I must get back now...later"

"WAIT" the man turned... "Who are you?" Alexis curiously said

"Hmmm, I don't remember...but you can just call me Dart.."


End file.
